patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason vs. HeadBags Saga
What About What Happened The Story starts with the construction site, removing the campsite to make way for a brand new building area, following the aftermath of the HeadBags Gang incident that left many campers disappeared or died, while one certain surviving camper was arrested & sent to an insane asylum after witnessing the horrors of the former campsite. However, the builders soon realise that the small cabin had disappeared, much to their confusion. Meanwhile, 7 campers has just arrived at Crystal Lake Camp. As night falls, as soon as the boys get the firewood to bring it back to the campsite, lightning strikes that has awakened the Jason Voorhees & slowly heads to camp, unaware of the group headbags also approaching to camp. Meanwhile back at camp, after telling the campers of the urban legends ghost stories, Kevin went to swimming in the crystal lake with Beth & Shanna while the rest are inside their cabins. However as Shanna leave to check on the others, while Kevin & Beth have their moment together, it was interrupted by a slash to Beth's neck before Kevin was killed as well by an axe to the head before he could escape. It was the HeadBags that caused the murders, unaware of Jason approaching as well. Inside the cabins, while Shanna is in the closet, seeing the moment with Jeff & Samantha, before it was cut off by a HeadBags, splitting Jeff's head in half before decapitating him, but before they could claim Samantha's life, they were suddenly stopped by a machete clashing with an axe, belonging to Jason, who had already claimed Shanna's life by stabbing her head through the wooden cabin wall, while Jason claiming that he will never share his kills with anyone, including the HeadBags as the pyschopaths went on a horror filled battle in which Jason may have taking damage, but has already killed 2 of 5 HeadBags, who's heads were actual sacks of plague bugs, before turning his attention to George who had seen everything, quickly hightailing it back to Kim's cabin. However, Jason already catches up to them, but kills George, who quickly yells to Kim to quickly get Samantha out of here, while screaming for her to go on without him as he is left for dead. As Kim quickly escapes, Jason already killed two more HeadBags by slamming their limbs off before beheading them, but begins to realise the Plague Bugs are killing the camp trees & decides to also kill the infestation before going toe to toe with the Headbag's leader. Kim quickly wakes Samantha up, explains the entire situation before they rush to the car, which it fails to start it's engines a couple times. Jason & the HeadBag Leader finally met face to face while clashing & slashing each other, while Jason is lashing out more harder & faster attacks, while they slam each other down, even more with Jason slamming the HeadBags leader into the heavy duty bug spray tank which it cracks upon impact, killing the plague bugs, while also heavily weakened the HeadBags leader. "More Coming Soon" Characters *Campers **Jeff **Kevin **George **Samantha **Beth **Shanna **Kim *Builders *Jason Voorhees *The HeadBags Brothers Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:Seasonal Saga Category:Treehouse of Horror 2018